Destino
by Roxa Arce
Summary: A veces te encuentras con que tu historia esta escrita y te tiene varias sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Cuando era niña soñé con ser doctora, con abrir los ojos y encontrarme con una bata de hospital. Ayudar a los demás, ese era mi sueño, pero en mis 15 años me encontré enredada en la tragedia, la vida me paso por arriba, con un camión con carga.

Que se encontraba lleno de los peores males que uno puede imaginar, muerte, enfermedad, miseria, pero aun así me encontré riendo, al recordar las aventuras que de joven hacia, los pequeños rayos de luz me iluminaron y cargaron a mi interior con una falsa ilusión de serenidad.

Me hacían olvidar mis desgracias, la muerte de mi madre, de mi padre, de mi hermano y hermana.

Ver a mis tíos me traería esperanzas, de que tendría lo más cercano una familia. De que capaz que no todo estaba perdido, que había una llama en el profundo abismo en donde me encontraba.

Mis sueños murieron para crear nuevos: normalidad, suerte, se volvieron mi meta, aquí estoy rogando poder alcanzarlas.

Tan incrédula e inocente soy, un poco estúpida, debo admitir, no sé que me sucede, porque no acepto la realidad.

La cruda realidad de lo que me paso, de lo que soy, de que soy un monstruo, que tarde o temprano mis tíos morirán.

Porque soy una asesina, está en mis nuevas venas y jamás se irán.

Porque soy Sakura Kinomoto una mujer –lobo y no hay vuelta atrás.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Durante años le decía a mi madre que no necesitaba dormir, que en mis sueños se hallaban mis pesadillas para capturarme y dominarme. Dejarme dormir para siempre esa era su amenaza.

Pero con el tiempo me encontré desmayada, intentando no despertarme, con la esperanza de que al verme me dejaran faltar a clases. Dar pena era uno de mis técnicas para lograr escabullirme.

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación a oscuras, deseando poder cerrar los ojos por primera vez en semanas. Los ojos me arden deseando que me rinda, que colapse, pero no lo hare no dejare que mis demonios me atrapen.

Los primeros rayos de luz entran por la ventana, indicándome que un nuevo día apareció, un ruido sonó en la lejanía, mi nuevo oído se movió hacia la puerta. Mi cerebro empezó a procesar la información a un ritmo increíble, pude escuchar hasta la charla que tenían mis tíos entre sí:

_ ¿Crees que deba ir a la escuela? –le pregunto mi tía a mi tío, se podía escuchar el nerviosismo en esa pregunta.

_No lo creo Sonomi, para mi deberá faltar hasta que se acostumbre.

_Lo sé, pero volver a la rutina puede hacerle bien, ¿no?

_Intentar que no paso nada no le hará bien, sino peor –suspirando empezó a caminar de nuevo.

_Iré a despertarla.

Mire a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que me encontraba acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación. Debería pararme, no quiero asustarlos.

Me levanto lentamente, intentando ver a donde podría ponerme para evitarle un ataque a mi tía. Sus pasos se empezaron a escuchar cerca, por lo que me senté en la cama rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió, para mostrar a una Sonomi asomándose asustada, al verme su rostro mostro culpa y miedo.

_ ¿Cómo dormiste? –Levanto mis hombros restándole importancia -¿quieres comer?

_Si, por favor.

Su mirada se choco con la mía durante unos minutos, hasta que la bajo apenada. Empezó a correr para llegar a la cocina, me levante para seguirla, pero me detuve al escucharlos hablar.

_Terada –lo llamo en voz baja –creo que no durmió.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿por qué lo dices?

_Se le nota, tiene orejeras, parece cansada –sus pasos empezaron a formar un circulo, por lo que tendría que estar caminando en uno.

_Tranquila, es normal, solo tiene miedo, nada más.

Ojala solo tuviera miedo.

Empecé a caminar fuerte, haciendo mucho ruido para evitar sorprenderlos, pero al entrar en la sala, pude visualizar claramente un aire de tensión y nerviosismo.

Mi familia me espera, me pregunto por cuánto tiempo la tendré. Por cuanto me aguantare o me contendré.

Con el nerviosismo tan evidente me senté en la mesa mientras miraba a mis tíos mirarse sin saber que decir.

Que buen comienzo de una nueva vida.

**Gracias por leer y los comentarios.**

**Disculpen la tardanza.**

**Próxima Actualización: 26-05-2014**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de un incomodo desayuno y sin nada de qué hablar mis tíos me dejaron sola frente al televisor mientras que hablaban entre sí en voz baja, como si yo no pudiera escucharlos.

_Debemos hacer algo –dijo mi tía.

_ ¿Cómo qué?, llevarla al psicólogo para que crea que está loca.

_Claro que no, pero no recuerdo que sea así, cada vez que me mira siento que taladra la cabeza.

_Está asustada y confundida, debe afrontar que debe vivir con nosotros, es obvio que no le agrada.

El timbre sonó asustándolos, mire hacia la puerta mientras que los vampiros atacaban a los humanos en la televisión, me levante para abrir, cuando escuche pasos rápidos detrás de mí.

_Yo me encargo, sakurita –me dijo mi tío mientras que sacaba la mano que había colocado en mi hombro.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello azulado y de ojos violeta, al mirarme me dirigió una sonrisa, como si se encontrara con un viejo amigo, dirigió su mirada a Terada, mientras pasaba sin ser invitado.

_ ¿Cómo les va? –pregunto mientras que caminaba hacia la mesa para sentarse, mire a mis tíos para darme cuenta que ellos no se encontraban asustado, es mas parecían más relajados

_Estamos avanzando Eriol –le contesto mi tío, asistiendo la cabeza me miro de nuevo para sonreírme.

_ ¿Cómo te siente Sakura?

_Bien –mire a mis tíos para ver si me decían quien era ese extraño, al no tener respuestas dirigí mi mirada hacia el -¿Quién eres?

_Oh olvide presentarme –se levanto para extender su mano derecha –Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, soy el detective que te saco de tu casa.

Lo mire sin entender, no recordaba mucho de esa noche pero estaba segura de que yo había salido de ahí sola, y transformada.

_No le creo.

_SAKURA –me reto Sonomi -¿Por qué dices eso?

_No recuerdo que alguien me sacara, recuerdo haber salido sola –los tres adultos se miraron asombrados, el detective me miro intrigado mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

_ ¿En serio?, ¿Cuánto recuerdas?

_No mucho pero recuerdo que haber estado en el patio detrás de mi casa, y después ir a la calle –el detective empezó a retorcerse en la silla intrigado.

_ ¿En serio? –Empezó a masajearse la barbilla pensativo –curioso no vi pruebas que hayas estado en el patio.

_Yo, así lo recuerdo.

_ ¿Que más recuerdas? –las imágenes empezaron a aparecer en mi mente, desordenadas y confusas.

_Solo sangre, y llanto –por primera vez me miro serio, miro a mis tíos, para después de volver la mirada hacia mí.

_ ¿Recuerdas al culpable? –asistí con la cabeza, al ver de reojo pude ver que mis tíos se tensaron, empezaron a transpirar nerviosos, pero estaban atentos al mismo tiempo –dime Sakura –espero unos segundos para elegir sus palabras - ¿tú me dirías quien fue?

_Fui yo –todos se quedaron congelados, impactados, mi tía empezó a llorar mientras mi tío la consolaba.

_Sakura, no creo adecuado, ni correcto que protejas al culpable –lo mire confundida.

_No protejo a nadie, se que fui yo –el me miro sin pestañar, concentrado.

_Me dices que recuerdas haberlo hecho.

_Bueno, no, pero… -levanto su mano interrumpiéndome.

_Entiendo que tu creas eso, pero te digo esto –me tomo de los hombros para mirarme –no sigas.

Quise hablar pero él me indico con la mano que no continuara, mire a mis tíos que estaban aterrorizados. El detective se dirigió hacia la puerta y le indico a mis tíos que lo siguiera, al cruzar la puerta la cerraron, agudice mi oído para escuchar mejor.

_ ¿Realmente cree que ella lo hizo? –dijo Sonomi.

_Creo que sus recuerdos son fragmentados, tanto que no logra unirlos en el orden correcto –le respondió el detective.

_ ¿Qué cree que debamos hacer? –pregunto Terada.

_Hasta ahora no podemos hacer mucho, ella lo cree real, no debemos apresurar las cosas –se detuvo durante un momento –pero deben demostrarle que la evidencia no respalda lo que dice, que no debe confiar plenamente en sus recuerdo, avísenme si ella recuerda otra cosa.

_Claro Eriol, te mantendremos al tanto.

**Gracias por leer y por lo comentarios.**

**Próxima Actualización: 11-06-2014**

**Nos Vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La oscuridad se hizo presente al abrir mis ojos, todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y adolorido, miro a mi alrededor pero solo hay oscuridad.

Una luz proveniente de la Luna empieza a hacerse fuerte, lo suficiente como para distinguir muebles, estoy en la sala de mi casa, solo hay silencio en el aire, pero un extraño aroma llega a mis fosas nasales.

Un ruido proviene desde el exterior, unos pasos empezaron a acercarse a mi intento caminar pero mis piernas aun no me responden, cuando bajo la mirada para verlas, me doy cuenta que hay alguien sobre mí, intento moverlo sin mucho éxito.

Gritos me sobresaltaron, soy muy fuertes y agudos, sigo empujando a la persona (¿Quién es?), los gritos continúan poniéndome aun más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

Cuando al fin pude librarme de ese peso extra mire como mis piernas se encontraba cubiertas de sangre, viscosa y repulsiva.

Levante la mirada para ver a quien pertenecía, pero al palmearme mi cuerpo no encuentro heridas lo suficientes graves como para poder dejar tanta sangre. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la persona pero no consigo verlo con claridad.

Con los gritos como fondo sonoro, intento levantarme, con dolor y mucho cansancio puedo ponerme de pie, al dar el primer paso me caigo de cara sobre el cuerpo.

_ ¡SAKURA! –alguien me llamo pero no sé donde esta, miro a mi alrededor pero no veo nada ni a nadie, (tengo miedo) –HUYE.

Llantos se hacen escuchar, el pánico empieza a trepar sobre mi cuello, no puedo avanza ni razonar, cuando los gritos comienzan de nuevo, (no quiero más, por favor)

Miro hacia abajo cuando poco a poco puedo ver la cara de la persona, sus ojos verdes, cabello castaño oscuro, con lentitud la luz me muestra a mi padre, muerto.

_No, por favor –miro hacia arriba intentando que algún dios me ayude.

Los gritos se detienen de nuevo, pero los pasos ocuparon su puesto, estos se empezaron acercar, cada vez más.

_ ¿Sakurita? –Oh dios que no me vea, miro hacia la puerta más cercana, intento arrastrarme a ella, sin hacer ningún ruido –realmente crees que te escaparas de mi de nuevo.

Alguien me agarro de los pelos con mucha fuerza, quiero gritar pero no puedo tengo toda la garganta seca.

_Por favor, no –suplico a pesar de que se que no servirá de nada, aun me matara.

_Es tarde para pedir misericordia, tú los mataste y ahora yo te matare a ti –empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerza, aun si nadie me escuchaba aun si no serviría de nada, grite.

Empecé a sacudirme, mientras seguía gritando.

_ ¿Sakura? –Cada vez mas fuertes eran las sacudidas –despierta cariño, es un sueño.

Abrí mis ojos bruscamente, para ver a mis dos tíos sentados en la cama preocupados, no pude detenerme más y empecé a llorar, solo llore mientras mi tía me intentaba consolar.

_Ya ya tranquila, ya paso.

Abrace mis piernas mientras me ataca el sueño nuevamente, pude escuchar como mi tio me llamaba pero solo me deje llevar nuevamente por la oscuridad.

**Al otro lado de la ciudad**

**Desconocido**

_ ¿La mataste? –mire a mi acompañante, era muy alto y tenía el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos.

_No mi señor.

_Te di una orden, si me dices que no mato a sus padres –me frustre, odio que me desobedezcan.

_No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que un hombre –lobo los mato.

_Pero no sabes si ella lo hizo –interesante otro más que cazar.

_Podría ser su creador –me detuve a pensar durante un momento, si realmente fuera su creador no podríamos matarla, no sin claro esta condenar nuestras almas.

_Averigua que paso –mi compañero asistió –no te acerques a ella al menos que sea necesario.

Se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando recordé algo muy importante.

_Syaoran –se dio vuelta para mirarme –recuerda que si ella no formo parte anteriormente debe ser registrada.

_Lo sé mi señor –sus alas se mostraron majestuosas, tan blancas como la nieve, tomo un impulso para irse volando.

Mire a mi alrededor, para dirigir toda mi atención a la esfera transparente que mostraba imágenes de la Tierra, siempre lo olvido es difícil ser un ángel.

**Casa de Sakura**

Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fue a mi tía, abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar toda la luz rápidamente, sin darme tiempo de acomodarme o sentarme. Dejándome ciega durante unos instantes se retiro.

_Hoy iremos a un consultorio -¿consultorio? ¿A qué?, me levante mientras me frotaba los ojos intentando recuperar la visión.

Me vestí lentamente, para salir de mi habitación y bajar a la cocina. La comida se encontraba arriba de la mesa mientras mis tíos corrían a mí alrededor intentando dejar todo en orden.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que ir a un consultorio?

_Después de lo de anoche, tu tío tubo una idea –la mire confundida (¿Qué paso anoche?) –veras a un psicólogo.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Para que te ayude a transitar este difícil momento –me contesto Terada.

_ ¿Es obligatorio?

_Si –agarro sus llaves, mientras Sonomi abría a puerta –vamos.

_ ¿no puedo ni comer?

_Lo harás después, tengo algo de prisa Sakura –suspirando salí de la casa.

**Gracias por leer y los comentarios, me disculpo por el retraso.**

**Próxima Actualización: 01-07-2014**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Debo admitir que tener que hablar con un completo desconocido sobre hechos que apenas recuerdo no formaba parte de mis planes para el futuro. Claro está que justamente el loquero que mis tíos quieren que vea tampoco ayuda.

Si no me equivoco se llama Yukito, realmente no le preste atención cuando se presento, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué me obligan a hacer esto, digo ni yo recuerdo lo que paso anoche. Menos le diré a este sujeto que paso.

_ ¿Me contestaras Sakura? –me dice mientras que con su estúpida sonrisa me mira expectante, aun con sus ojos celeste y su cabello azulado claro, no me daba confianza ni comodidad. Algo en el me provocaba escalofríos, su aroma era distinta a la de mis tíos.

_ ¿Sobre qué? –suspira mientras niega con la cabeza y escribe en su cuadernito.

_ Te pregunte si podrías decirme de que se trataba tu sueño –por supuesto el ocasiónate de este problema.

_No –confundido siguió escribiendo sin levantar su mirada.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? –definitivamente este hombre me provoca dolor de cabeza.

_Ya lo pregunto –el ríe mientras asiente, pero aun espera la respuesta –no.

_ ¿No? –casi parece deprimido, ¿qué tiene de raro un no? -¿Por qué?

_Por qué no lo recuerdo –sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido, apresurado empezó a escribir entusiasmado en el cuaderno.

_ ¿No recuerdas nada? -¿no me escucho?, ¿me va a hacer repetirlo mil veces?

_Nada –sigue escribiendo, realmente tengo ganas de tirarle el cuadernito por la ventana de esta estúpida oficina.

_ Es decir que vos te levantaste hoy, y tus tíos te trajeron aquí sin ningún motivo -¿es tonto?

_Obvio –escribe de nuevo, voy a golpearlo.

_Espero que no te moleste, pero pareces de mal humor –NO, ¿en serio?, ¿Quién te dijo?

_Tu también lo estarías, si te arrastran de la casa sin ni siquiera comer –le contesto casi arrastrando las palabras, para haber si me entiende de una.

_Veo –milagro –tu estomago debe crujir –no me digas, miro por la ventana de la derecha esperando que dijera algo interesante o inteligente por primera vez en minutos –dime, ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a tu situación?

_Cansada que me pregunten lo mismo –el asiente mientras sigue escribiendo, niego con la cabeza realmente me está hartando.

_Sakura, pareces como si te negaras a la situación que tienes –definitivamente voy a golpearlo.

_Lo único que quiero es que dejen de tratarme como una niña de cuatro años, a la que le intentan decir que su gato murió –el abre la boca intentado decir algo, pero lo interrumpo –se que paso, mate a mi familia, porque no me meten en la cárcel, debe ser mejor que estar en este lugar mientras que te hacen estúpidas preguntas.

El se queda callado, con la boca abierta como un pez, después de varios minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, me levante para salir de la oficina. Al abrir la puerta vi a mi tía sentada al lado de la puerta, leyendo una revista. Al escuchar la puerta me miro sorprendida.

_Te espero en el auto –le dije mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás, estaba cansada de tanta estupidez, era simplemente inútil.

Debía estar en la cárcel, pero claro que no tenía que estar en un consultorio, con un tipo estúpido, en vez de sufrir mi condena como todas las personas. ¿Realmente es tan difícil de entender? Soy una asesina, simple como eso, no tengo la menor idea de por qué, solo lo soy nada más.

Me apoye en el auto mientras que esperaba que Sonomi saliera para irme de este lugar, definitivamente tengo que encontrar un entretenimiento, sobre todo si tengo que seguir viniendo. Escuche pasos detrás de mí, pero sabiendo que no sería nadie que conociera no le preste atención.

_ ¿Disculpa? –una voz chillona, sonó detrás de mí, por lo que supuse que se trataría de la dueña de las pisadas. Me gire para encontrarme a una joven no mayor que yo, morocha y de ojos violeta que me miraban temerosa.

_ ¿Sí? –ella sonrió esperanzada, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

_Disculpa, busco a un psicólogo, creo que se llama Yukito –empieza a revisar su bolso buscando algo en concreto –disculpa no se su apellido.

_Hay un loquero con ese nombre en el edificio enfrente tuyo –le digo mientras señalo el edificio frente a mí.

_Oh, gracias –no avanzo, es más me miro casi como suplicando que la detuviera –mi hermano me dijo que me haría bien.

_Ah, ¿así que tu también tienes a idiotas en tu familia que intentan decir que hacer? –empieza a reír mientras que se relaja visiblemente.

_Podrías ponerlo en esas palabras, soy Tomoyo –me da la mano, la miro durante unos instantes para después tomarla.

_Soy Sakura –ella asiente mientras respira nuevamente -¿vas a entrar?

_No, bueno si –suspira cansada –no lo sé, tengo miedo.

_Por qué no lo intentas en otro momento –su confusión se hiso evidente cuando me miro –ya sabes cuando no tengas miedo.

_Podría hacerlo –ella sigue en el mismo lugar, definitivamente esta chica es indecisa. Veo a mi tía salir del edificio mientras que buscaba las llaves, se veía enfadada. Tanto que al verme me encaro por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos.

_Lo que hiciste estuvo mal –rodé los ojos cansada es escuchar tantas estupideces.

_Según tú –negó con la cabeza, mientras que daba vueltas para abrir la puerta del conductor.

_No puedo creer que le hicieras eso –decía, al mismo tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón, mire a mi acompañante indecisa para sonreírle.

_Nos vemos, buena suerte con tu sesión –subí al auto para encarar a una muy enojada Sonomi. Y esperar en casa a un muy furioso Terada.

Algo que no soporto son las pérdidas de tiempo.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza realmente, he tenido una semana muy agitada, y debido principalmente a que termino los capítulos el mismo día que los subo no se me hace fácil. Pero espero que les guste, tendré en cuenta sus ideas para la historia.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

El día no dio un buen giro, lo primero que hicieron mis tíos al regresar a la casa, fue darme un discurso de lo más aburrido de cómo debía comportarme con las personas mayores de ahora en mas, créanme a…bu…ri…do, ni me molesto en contarles que me dijeron, no vale la pena ni mi tiempo ni menos el suyo.

¿Y ahora dónde estoy?, bueno me encerraron en mi habitación para que piense lo que hice, ¿lo entienden? pérdida de tiempo total. No tengo nada que hacer más que ver la ventana y recordar lo que alguna vez fue la vida perfecta.

Mi madre entrando siempre con su sonrisa, preguntándome como me había ido, recordando lo fácil que era perderme cuando niña y riendo con anécdotas. Mi padre y su manía de enseñarme todo el tiempo historia, lo mucho que fascinaba la paleontología, los viajes, como los extrañaba y lo genial que era ser profesor.

Todos los días me contaban como les había ido, lo mismo hacia yo, era lo más genial incluso si nunca tuve muchos amigos, cosa que en realidad no me importaba, jamás me sentí tan sola como me sentía en este mismo instante.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, Sonomi asomo la cabeza con una sonrisa y una mirada de piedad.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?

_ ¿Después de todo? –Empezó a respirar rápidamente –la tengo, ¿Qué trajiste? –empezó a reír nerviosa.

_Un Sándwich de milanesa de pollo –mi estomago decidió hacer su maravillosa entrada justo en ese momento, provocando que el ambiente se relajara considerablemente mientras que ambas reíamos.

_Suena rico –abrió aun más la puerta para sentarse a mi lado y darme un pedazo.

_Lamento todo esto, si hubiéramos sabido que no recordabas nada no abríamos intentado esa maniobra –da un buen mordisco a su mitad.

_Si bueno, lo que no se pregunta no se descubre –junto sus cejas, confundida.

_ ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

_De tu hermana –sus ojos intentaron retener lagrimas, mientras sonreía con nostalgia –siempre me lo decía, cuando no preguntaba algo.

_Suena a ella –se seco las lágrimas que iban cayendo.

_Lo lamento –me abrazo para seguir llorando.

_No lo hagas, era tu madre es normal que la recuerdes.

_Aun así es era tu hermana, no es justo que yo este… -ella me interrumpió, para mirarme seria.

_No te atrevas a decirlo, se que tú te crees eso, pero no lo eres –baje la mirada apenada.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_Estoy segura de eso, no necesito pruebas para convencerte –la puerta se encontraba entre abierta dejando pasar un aroma a pinos de la sala.

_Pero a mí me vendrían bien –me apretó cariñosamente para después levantarse, agarrando toda la ropa sucia del suelo.

_Duerme, te hará bien, al menos eso espero –yo también lo espero así, asiento con la cabeza para después recostarme en la cama, e intentar caer bajo el hechizo de Morfeo.

_El frio de la noche me estaba helando, podía sentir como mis huesos se estaban resistiendo al movimiento. Definitivamente esta sería una noche muy fría, las calles estaban completamente desoladas, intente apurarme lo menos que quería era que un depravado decidiera hacer acto de presencia._

_Un sonido a garras llamo mi atención, pude sentir como alguien me estaba observando pero no importara a donde viera no podía ver a nadie, el miedo estaba llegándome a la garganta, tenía que salir rápido de ahí. Otro sonido a un pájaro también se escuchaba fuerte, empecé a apurar mis pasos, definitivamente tenía que llegar a casa._

__CORRE –el grito se escucho fuerte y claro, pero no vi de donde provenía, no por eso no tenía que hacerle caso, intensifique mi corrida diablos porque me pasaba a mí._

_Me detuve para respirar durante unos segundo, cuando vi algo muy raro en el suelo, por la oscuridad no podía distinguir bien que era, al acercarme intente tocarlo con mis manos, para darme cuenta que era algo pegajoso y muy asqueroso. Me lo acerque para verlo mejor cuando me di cuenta que era rojo, rojo de sangre._

_Subí mi mirada para ver de donde provenía cuando pude distinguir a alguien, al menos su silueta, pero esta era rara tenía como algo en la espalda, casi como alas, si fuera religiosa diría que era un ángel._

_Temblando de puro pánico eche a corre como loca, cuando algo impacto mi cabeza desorientándome durante unos minutos._

__No deberías ocultarte de mí –el sonido provenía de un hombre pero no podía verlo con claridad –supongo que una joven como tú necesita una segunda oportunidad, yo me veo como un caballero por lo que te la daré._

_Levanto su brazo, pude distinguir cinco enorme garras que cayeron sobre mi hombro, produciéndome un enorme dolor. Grite con fuerzas a la vez que me retorcía intentando librarme, lo único que logre es que él se burlara de mí al mismo tiempo que reía._

__No intentes escapar, no lo lograras –un ruido lo desconcentro por completo, provenía detrás suyo, parecían a aleteos pero aquello era imposible. Me libero durante unos segundos de los cuales aproveche para correr, mire hacia atrás durante solo un momento para ver a un enorme pájaro peleando con él. Solo quiero llegar a casa._

_Al cruzar la puerta, caí rendida en el suelo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi madre como fondo._

**Al otro lado de la ciudad**

**Desconocido**

_ ¿Ya sabes algo? –El ángel frente a mi negó con la cabeza – ¿no hay pistas nuevas?

_Según un contacto con la policía, ella cree que fue la culpable –Shaoran se acerco lentamente mientras lograba sentarse en la silla.

_Pero tú no lo crees –bajo la mirada nervioso.

_No lo veo como una posibilidad.

_ ¿Y eso por qué?

_No ha atacado a nadie en estos días –empecé a reír pero me detuve al ver que lo decía en serio-¿Qué?

_Los hombres –lobos solo matan en la Luna llena –es conocimiento de novatos

_Los psicópatas matan en cualquier momento.

_Touche –se levanto para ir a la ventana más cercana -¿la estas vigilando?

_Sí, tengo personas cercanas a ella que me ayudan.

_Perfecto, dime ¿la vez como posible amenaza? –no podíamos arriesgarnos, ya no.

_Pronto tendremos que intervenir, sea o no una amenaza.

_Veo, prepara todo, no quiero que haya testigos cuando suceda.

_No los abra.

_ ¿Qué tan buenos son tus contactos?

_Lo suficientemente buenos.

_Excelente, retírate –hay demasiado trabajo para tan poco tiempo.

**Casa de Sakura**

Alguien me empezó a sacudir fuertemente casi como si intentara despertarme, cuando me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo, mis ojos se encontraban cerrados. Pero por más que lo intentara no podía abrirlo, el pánico me lleno por completo.

_Sakura, despierta –me seguían sacudiendo pero no podía, simplemente no podía abrir mis ojos -¿Sakura?

Las sacudidas no se detenían, el oxigeno empezaba a salir de mis pulmones pero no volvía entrar. Diablos no quiero morir, pero no puedo, que alguien obligue a mi cuerpo responder.

_Terada no responde –sentí un peso en mi pecho durante unos segundo –no está respirando.

Alguien me toco la muñeca, el calor me llego a todo mi cuerpo. Recordándome como se podía perder la vida en un instante, en un simple momento.

_Llama a la ambulancia su pulso es débile –esa era la voz de mi tío, podía notar el miedo.

El sonido de las ambulancias se escucharon al poco tiempo, pero yo solo estaba quieta sintiendo como ya no podía respirar. Supongo que este es mi final, lo tengo muy merecido.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que les guste el capitulo, no duden en dejar sus opiniones me ayuda mucho. Y bueno, gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Nos Vemos**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Lugar desconocido**

**Desconocido **

_ ¿El momento llego? –le pregunte a un Shaoran que se encontraba tenso y preparado para la batalla.

_Sí señor, su corazón está sufriendo las ultimas transformaciones –interesante, este día lo será por completo.

_Así que ella será de una vez por todas una mujer –lobo, completa, perderá su esencia humana –lo mire con una sonrisa -¿entendiste? Ya pertenece a nuestro dominio, ella ahora tendrá que seguir nuestras reglas.

_ ¿Qué hago? –no hay que precipitarse, definitivamente no.

_Dame un par de días, lo hablare con nuestra señora, ella le preguntara a él y capaz que también a nuestro Dios –es bueno ser precavido en estos asuntos.

_Ella permanecerá inconsciente durante 7 días y 7 noches –cierto pero eso no amerita que nos precipitemos.

_Vigílala, no quiero inconvenientes, ella es distinta no nos conviene que se despierte antes de tiempo –la Luna llena será en 7 días, en ese momento no la podremos controlar –prepara una casa para mantenerla cautiva.

_Hare los preparativos.

_Tus informantes… -lo mire con una sonrisa -¿son humanos?

_No, tengo a un hechicero, una súcubo y una cambiante –perfecto.

_Interesante opción de amigos pequeño Shao –su mirada fría me indica que el no los eligió -¿ella ya lo sabe?

_Si, fue la que me los presento –esto se está volviendo más complicado.

_Continua, tenemos trabajo que hacer –me levanto para salir de la habitación y encaminarme al castillo del Jefe Supremo, nuestro señor y protector. Que Dios me ayude en esta extraña reunión.

**Hospital**

**Shaoran**

Al verla por primera vez tan de cerca me da malos augurios, ella quiere sobrevivir lo puedo ver con toda claridad, pero aun así, no sé si debería apiadarme y asesinarla o simplemente seguir las ordenes. Después de todo es mi trabajo, obedecer y nunca cuestionar, haz lo que te ordeno y jamás morirás, esa era la promesa que me habían hecho pero ahora no tenía tanto significado como en ese entonces.

_Parece una niña –mire a mi derecha para encontrarme con unos enormes ojos violetas.

_Llegas tarde –su sonrisa era blanca en comparación con su cabello negro.

_Me gusta hacer una buena entrada –levante una ceja mientras ella se reía de su propio chiste.

_ ¿Sabes que paso? –Negó con la cabeza, para después sentarse en una silla frente a la habitación –hay algo que no está bien Tomoyo, algo no encaja.

_Yo también pensé lo mismo, su personalidad no concuerda a una loba –asiento mientras la acompaño en la silla a su derecha -¿Por qué ella?

_Casualidad tal vez, capaz que se la cruzo y quiso probar –ni yo me lo creo.

_No hay algo mas, esa criatura quiere algo de ella –me tomo de la mano para mirarme seria –creo que vino en nombre de nuestro enemigo.

_No lo creo, nos hubieran avisado –no creo que se les haya escapado algo tan grave.

_Escuche rumores –de nuevo con sus chismes –dicen que está formando un ejército, lo suficientemente grande y poderoso para derrocar a nuestro señor.

_No deberías creer en chismes no son reales, además si realmente fuera verdad los hombres –lobos no son la mejor opción –desobedientes, peligrosos, atacan a cualquiera que esté frente a ellos amigo o enemigo.

_Probablemente no, pero aun así, hay que estar atentos –en eso tiene razón – ¿ya lo contactaste?

_Si, no hay pruebas nuevas.

_Eso es muy extraño –la mire sin entender, ella se encontraba vigilando a los tíos de Sakura.

_ ¿Qué es lo extraño?

_Generalmente en este tipo de casos hay al menos una señal de quien es el culpable y quien es el inocente –es verdad, nuestro mundo es bastante rápido en resolver este tipo de casos –pero ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que se abrió el caso.

_ ¿Tenemos un topo?

_No, un mentiroso –reí mientras intentaba recordar quienes son los que manejaban este caso, no creo que alguno sea capaz de tal cosa –o capaz algo mucho peor.

_ ¿Qué es peor que un mentiroso o un topo? –me sonrió maliciosamente

_Un inútil –empieza a reírse mientras se levanta –me voy, cuídala.

**Sonomi**

El doctor no sabe que le sucede, solo me dicen que esta respirando pero débilmente. Está conectada a un respirador artificial por las dudas de que deje de hacerlo, pero aun así siento que ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros.

Puedo verlo en su cara está sufriendo y mucho, se retuerce de vez en cuando. Cada tanto se despierta, y me pongo contenta hasta que empieza a gritar y moverse, casi como si la estuvieran torturando.

Doctor tras doctor la han examinado, sacado sangre y dar su diagnostico y doctor tras doctor no sabe qué demonios le sucede. Al verla puedo sentir un profundo dolor en mi interior, era mi sobrina debía protegerla a toda costa, pero no podía hacer nada.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro que me saco de mi trance, al darme vuelta vi a mi esposo con una sonrisa débil, sin alegrías ni entusiasmo. Solo depresión, confusión y miedo.

_ ¿Cómo estás? –un nudo decidió colocarse en mi garganta para no dejarme contestar –tienes que dormir, hace mucho que no lo haces.

_No puedo –mi voz sonó ronca casi como un susurro, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos soñaba lo mismo, con su muerte –no puedo perderla, ya perdí a su madre, no puedo perderla a ella.

_Lo sé, lo mismo me dijiste cuando nos dieron la opción de ponerla en el sistema –era verdad la mayoría de los jueces no confiaban de que pudiéramos cuidarla, tenían tanto miedo como nosotros –pero aun así me encaraste y me dijiste que la cuidaríamos, que cometeríamos errores, pero ella lograría salir adelante.

_No pensé que estaría en la cuerda floja, realmente pensé que podríamos ser la familia feliz –pero supongo que falle, que le falle.

_No digas eso, no fue nuestra culpa, está enferma solo eso –no lo está, cuando despierte no sé si voy a ver a mi sobrina nuevamente –ten esperanzas ella despertara.

_Se que lo hará, mi pregunta es, ¿Qué pasara después?

_ ¿A qué te refieres? –no puedo, simplemente no puedo, piensa en positivo y el te lo compensara.

_Puede suceder nuevamente, piensa…, no tienen la mínima idea de lo que le sucede –me senté en la silla frente a la cama donde ella estaba.

_Podemos lograrlo, ella es fuerte, mira como y que sobrevivió, ella puede hacerlo –me toma la mano para obligarme a mirarlo –si alguien puede sobrevivir esto, es ella.

_Espero que tengas razón –solo espero eso, no puedo sufrir otra vez lo mismo.

**Sakura**

Dios si realmente existe te ruego que detengas este dolor que se mete en mi interior, te lo suplico mátame será mucho mejor. No puedo, simplemente ya no lo soporto mas, cada vez está empeorando.

El dolor empezó en mi corazón para avanzar hacia mis venas, capilares, arterias, es mas pude sentir como mi sangre se hierve en mi interior. Sé que es imposible, pero a estas alturas ya nada me parece imposible.

Parece veneno, que transforma cada parte de mi cuerpo en fuego, para convertirlo en cenizas y volver a nacer para volver a quemarse, una y otra vez puedo sentir como destruye mi cuerpo para armarlo nuevamente.

Mi cerebro se había salvado por el momento pero esa pequeña alegría que tenia al inicio se esfumo tan rápido como vino, si, la maldita logro avanzar hasta cubrir cada neurona y transformarla en pequeñas esferas de fuego liquido, me sentía un volcán humano.

A penas podía respirar, cada vez que lo intentaba mis pulmones fallaban, decidían no dejar entrar aire o no agarrar oxigeno. Creo que mi cuerpo hizo un trato con el veneno y no me lo contaron, si definitivamente me traiciono.

Aun no tengo idea de cómo sigue latiendo mi corazón, ni de cómo sigo viva. Parece que en lo más profundo de mí ser quiero vivir y despertar, pero hay una parte que quiere dejarse llevar y reencontrarse con mis padres.

Honestamente no tengo la menor idea de a cual hacer caso, las dos tienen puntos a favor y en contra, pero se los juro de todo corazón, estoy tentada por la segunda. Ya no tengo tantas ganas de vivir, ni sé si quiero despertar.

Me fascinaría que alguien me ayudara a decidir, ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda?, ¿Por qué no me dejan morir? Sé que mi tía tiene la ilusión de volver a verme feliz, que realmente consiga seguir a delante, pero ya no puedo.

Tome mi decisión, no lo hare mas, este es mi castigo final, si hay un infierno iré a gusto y me hare cargo de mis actos. Es lo correcto y lo que debo hacer, me despido y espero que todos los que me quieran puedan avanzar.

Tienen que seguir adelante, porque yo ya no lo hare mas.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza, he tenido unas vacaciones de los mas estresantes, pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, si quieren contactarme estoy en twitter.**

**Realmente me disculpo por la tardanza, y Nos Vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Shaoran**

Si definitivamente tengo un problema y uno muy grande, la niña decidió por si misma que no quería vivir, así de fácil. ¿Resultado? Estoy viendo a un médico y una enfermera reviviéndola mientras sus tíos lloran un rio completo.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa niña? Aguantar solo debía hacer eso, me han dicho que es doloroso el proceso pero jamás he visto a uno que decidiera morir a mitad de el, generalmente morían cuando los mordían, no después.

Ni siquiera sé porque estoy preocupado, si muere tendré un problema menos en la lista enorme que tengo en el bolsillo, ¿lo malo? La súcubo se encariño con la niña y no quiere perder a una futura amiga, créanme cuando digo que es mejor no hacer enojar a una criatura capaz de chupar la esencia de tu alma y dejarte estéril en el camino, diablos quiero tener hijos en el futuro.

Un pitido fuerte acompañado de silencio me hizo darme cuenta que la joven Sakura aun seguía con vida, para mi suerte cabe aclarar ya que la súcubo se encontraba en la puerta del hospital. Puedo ver la larga cabellera morocha volar con el viento, habilidad de su especie.

_Debías protegerla ¿y qué haces? Mirar como muere –si está enojada, no me salvo de una -¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

_Tomoyo, córtala quieres –si las miradas mataran yo definitivamente estaría 100 km bajo tierra –no puedo salvar a alguien que quiere morir, son reglas.

_Me olvide todas las reglas de cómo ser un ángel –también yo.

_Supongo que al menos las tenemos a diferencia de los súcubos que solo actúan por hacerlo –oh porque tengo que hablar sin pensar, esta chica me va a matar. Se me acerco con su mirada tan fría como el hielo mismo, solo para apuntarme con el dedo, lo cual agradezco.

_No me provoques angelito, no tengo paciencia -¿Cuál súcubo la tiene? -¿no te enseñan en esa escuela a no meterse con nosotros?

_En realidad lo hacen, pero supongo que no me entro bien –levanto su ceja, está más calmada al menos.

_Shao, Shao eres increíble, definitivamente lo eres –se dio media vuelta para salir, sin decir nada, ¿pueden creerlo? Después se quejan que los ángeles somos misteriosos.

Si claro, miro a una Sakura completamente dormida y por primera vez en días tranquila. Han pasado cuatro días desde que ingreso al hospital, ha tenido tres paros y lo único que pasa por mi cabeza ahora mismo es, que necesito vacaciones.

**Sonomi**

Cinco días, parecen una tortura, ¿Dios me castiga? No recuerdo haber hecho algo tan malo como para sufrir de esta forma, no definitivamente no. Digo que es tan malo como para merecer que tu sobrina muera y reviva todos los días, no se me ocurre nada.

¿Qué cosa tan horrible podría haber hecho mi sobrina para merecer semejante tortura?, tampoco nada. Mi esposo esta tan confundido como yo, ¿lo más extraño? El joven que se encuentra detrás del vidrio vigilando como si ella fuera lo más valioso de todo el planeta.

Ella se ve tan pacifica cuando se encuentra dormida, como si estuviera soñando con unicornios, no eso es de niña, ¿con que sueñan los adolecentes?, ¿chicos?, ¿chicas? Definitivamente tender que leer revistas de adolecentes para entenderla mejor.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mi trance, al levantar la mirada me encuentro con Eriol, hace días que no nos hablamos, lo último que conversamos fue de ella y su ingreso al hospital, según él se iba a despertar en unos días, que equivocado estaba.

_ ¿Cómo esta? –su sonrisa se ve hasta falsa, como si quisiera compensar algo.

_No muy bien, se le detiene el corazón cada tanto, los doctores no tienen la menor idea de que tiene –el asiente para después sentarse en la silla de al lado.

_Sé que no es un buen momento, pero tengo una nueva pista -¿Por qué eso ya no me importa? -¿quieres saberlo? Si me dices que no, lo entenderé.

Tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad, pero tampoco quiero ilusionarme, el se ve tan emocionado como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo.

_De acuerdo, dime –su sonrisa al fin fue sincera.

_Encontramos pelo –eso no es emocionante –tengo evidencias de que un hombre, caucásico, castaño, de unos 20 a 30 años, estuvo en la casa de tu hermana pero más importante fue el lugar donde se lo encontró.

_ ¿Dónde lo encontraron? –definitivamente tiene demasiada emoción por un pelo.

_Arriba del padre de Sakura, ¿sabes lo que significa? –definitivamente no, negué con la cabeza sabiendo que me lo diría aun si lo supiera –que tengo pruebas físicas que Sakura es inocente, completamente.

_No sabía que necesitan pruebas, es mas creía que sabias de su inocencia.

_Lo sé, creías que ella era inocente y que yo lo creía –acabo de decirlo, ¿Por qué lo repite?–lo creo y lo creía pero convencer a mis jefes era difícil por lo que busque pruebas, y las conseguí, demostré que ella no lo hizo, cuando se despierte puedes decirlo.

_Ella no lo creerá hasta que le muestren al asesino, hasta que lo enfrente cara a cara –el asistió, para después levantarse.

_Lo atrapare, lo prometo, lo hare para dejarle la conciencia limpia –asistí, para después concentrarme en ella de nuevo, estaría bueno que despertara al fin, para que supiera que realmente es inocente.

**Shaoran**

vi como un sujeto de cabello azulado salía de la habitación de Sakura, su sonrisa parecía casi como de alivio, como si hubiera deseado decirla hace mucho tiempo, al verme se acerco casi corriendo, me sujeto los hombros, parecía cansado pero alegre, extraña combinación.

_Lo logre Shao –así que ella no es la culpable, tenemos pruebas, eso es nuevo –ahora solo debemos encontrar al que hizo esa masacre.

_Bien, se los informare –suspiro aliviado para desplomarse en la silla a mi lado.

_Nunca pensé que tardaría tanto, realmente creí que lo encontraría –si como todos.

_Algunos casos son más sencillos que otros –por primera vez puede ver con claridad su edad plasmada en su rostro, desde que lo conozco jamás fue posible verlo, pero ahora con sus hombros caídos y sus grandes ojeras, se veía, al igual que el cansancio -¿Cómo estás?

_Cansado –no me digas –si te soy honesto, cuando me dijeron que tendría que investigarla, lo vi como un caso mas pero ahora…

_ ¿Ahora qué?

_Me di cuenta que ella es distinta, nunca en toda mi carrera me enfrente a una joven que me dijera en mi cara –me miro desesperado –que era culpable, siempre tienen escusas, una coartada, pero ella no…

_Supongo que realmente lo cree –no me extraña que quiera morir, más si se considera la asesina de toda su familia.

_ ¿Qué pasara con ella cuando despierte? –Supongo que jamás tuvo que involucrarse con hombres –lobos.

_Sera reubicada –se levanto de golpe como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante.

_ ¿La alejaras de su familia? –Si antes se veía desesperado, ahora era pánico –no puedes hacer eso.

_Eriol, si ella se queda, se volverá una asesina, es la maldición de su especie –negó con la cabeza, mientras se agarraba el cabello y daba vueltas.

_Tiene que haber una solución –no la hay, jamás la hubo.

_Lo siento –derrotado se sentó de nuevo –es lo mejor para ella, una vez que despierte es de nuestra jurisdicción.

_ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo, por la familia?

_Lo único que podrías hacer es mostrar tu apoyo y cuando llegue el momento, seguir con la mentira, recuerda lo hacemos por ella y por ellos –asistió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos –Ya va a ser hora, tenemos que preparar todo, nos espera unos dos días de mucho trabajo.

**Sakura**

¿Por qué no me digno a morir? Ah claro, hay gente que aun me quiere viva y me reviven cada vez que logro un avance a la vida mas allá. Lo primero que mi madre me enseño es que algunas cosas son irreparables y que cuando no podemos hacer nada, solo debemos acomodarnos, para hacerlo más llevadero.

Créanme es un buen consejo, te lastimas la rodilla, no puedes hacer nada, solo aguantarte el dolor y evitar empeorarlo. Te sacas un cero en el examen de matemáticas, no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, solo estudias para evitar que vuelva a suceder.

Se aplica el mismo razonamiento, no puedo hacer nada, solo acomodarme y soñar con la otra vida, simple y sencillo, pero por supuesto mis seres queridos no piensan lo mismo que yo, ¿razón? Me quieren supongo, ahora estoy cansada de ver cómo funcionan sus mentes.

_Aguanta niña solo dos días más y podrás atrapar al culpable._

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quién está ahí?, genial estoy hablando conmigo misma y encima en mi propia cabeza, patético ¿no creen? Y ahora encima me imagino voces, ah no puedo caer más bajo.

_Deberías darte más crédito, no estás loca, solo se te zafaron algunos tornillitos._

¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo bueno? Menudo éxito tengo yo, que tal si te dignas a decirme quien ere de mes de decir tonterías.

_Podría pero dejaría de ser divertido, después de todo complicar la vida de ciertos mortales es lo que vuelve llevadero la vida de un inmortal._

Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso, un inmortal me habla en mi propia cabeza y encima me viene con escusas y pretextos sobre eso. ¿Ahora dime, no te enseñaron que no se debe meterse en las mentes ajenas?

_En realidad no, pero es interesante tu postura mi niña, ahora te propongo un escenario ¿te unes?_

Ya que no tengo opción, ¿dime qué demonios quieres?

_Ayudarte a encontrarte a ti misma._

¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu ayuda?

_Tu situación más que nada, ahora dime, ¿quieres atrapar al maldito que te convirtió en lo que eres y te quito a tu preciada familia?_

Por supuesto.

_Bien ¿quieres que yo te ayude a conseguirlo? Soy muy bueno ayudando._

¿Cómo se que no me traicionaras? Ni sé quién eres.

_No lo necesitas saberlo, al menos no por ahora._

¿Qué tengo que hacer misteriosa voz en mi cabeza?

_Jajaja que graciosa, lo primero que tienes que hacer es despertar cariño._

Suena sencillo, pero no creo que lo sea.

_Lo es, solo se necesita convicción y determinación._

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Bueno lamento la tardanza, pero espero que les sea de su agrado este capítulo. A decir verdad me está gustando cómo va la historia y espero que a ustedes también. **

**Tengo como nuevo proyecto empezar a escribir una historia que tenga como base y principal característica, la participación del público por así decirlo, se que no tengo tantas personas que me siguen o que me conocen, pero quiero intentarlo, dejare en mi perfil ciertas encuestas que estaría genial que completara, la primera es ¿De qué pareja quieren que escriba?, les recuerdo que en base a sus respuestas la escribiré, si esta no recibe "votos" no la empezare.**

**Eh gracias por leer nuevamente y si quieren más comunicación o saber cuándo subiré cada capítulo pueden contactarme en twitter. **

**Gracias y Nos Vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Sonomi**

Durante los días he presenciado las escenas más extrañas de toda mi vida, un joven apareció de una escuela a la que supuestamente mi hermana había inscripto a Sakura. Al parecer debía empezar a asistir dentro de poco, es mas según lo que me dijeron comenzaría cuando se despertara.

Me extraño bastante ya que no me habían mencionado en ningún momento que eso fuera posible, pero según Eriol era verdad. La habían buscado cuando supieron de la muerte de mi hermana, ella al parecer pago los tres años que le faltaban para terminar la escuela.

Pero cuando quise que me explicaran mejor sobre el tema, me confundieron aun mas, ni siquiera me dijeron el nombre de la escuela, tampoco cuando podría verla, menos donde se encontraba esa institución.

No me dicen nada, pero no voy a dejar que arrastren a mi sobrina lejos de mí, se lo dije a Terada no lo harán, sobre mi cadáver. Pero después apareció Eriol diciendo que capaz que le haría bien, pero siguen sin decirme de que se trata.

El chico que nos trajo la noticia, Shaoran estaba organizando el viaje, ya había empacado todas sus pertenencias, como si supiera que Sakura se despertara dentro de poco. Cosa que veo muy improbable, más cuando me dicen los doctores que su corazón se está volviendo más frágil a medida que pasa el tiempo.

_ ¿Sonomi? –me di vuelta para encontrarme con los ojos marrones más tristes, que he visto en toda mi vida, ese Shaoran era una persona muy peculiar.

_Ya te dije ella no se ira de mi lado –vi como suspiraba, casi cansado pero su rostro era de piedra jamás mostraba mueca alguna.

_Tienes que entender que en el testamento de tu hermana especificaba que si ella dejo algo para su hija, se debería utilizar para ese propósito –lo sé pero jamás escuche que ella planeara tal cosa, jamás me ocultaba cosas.

_ Si al menos me dijeras donde ira yo podría pensarlo al menos –me indico que me sentara en la mesa de la cafetería del hospital.

_Sonomi, nuestra escuela no es como una normal, es para chicos superdotados o con ciertas habilidades, para evitar que ellos se distraigan no les decimos a los padres donde está la escuela, pero permitimos que los llamen –no me gusta, podrían ser un par de depravados buscando carne fresca.

_ ¿Cómo se que no le harán algo?

_Eriol ya te lo menciono, el fue alumno, hay un pueblo cerca, policías que nos controlan, te aseguro no buscamos hacer eso –siempre dicen eso.

_Sonomi, es una orden –lo mire sin entender nada hasta que vi sus grandes dientes al descubierto, esa sonrisa la conozco.

**Sakura**

Despertar, despertar, solo debo hacerlo porque siempre hacen ver a la acción más complicada como un juego de niños, cuando evidentemente no lo es.

_¿Siempre te quejas de todo?_

Por supuesto soy adolecente, ¿no es nuestro trabajo hacerlo?

_Hace mucho que tuve un hijo, el jamás se comporto así._

Seguramente era un niño de mami.

_Jajaja muy graciosa, ¿Qué tal si te dejas de juegos y despiertas?_

Estoy intentando abrir mis ojos, no puedo.

_Determinación Sakura, solo eso se necesita_.

Que molesto eres, espera veo una luz.

_Te lo dije, me retiro nos volveremos a escuchar._

¿Eso es un chiste?...genial ya se fue, ahora solo debo seguir la luz, al menos eso supongo, pero para ser honesta solo la vi durante unos instantes. ¿Cómo sigo algo que perdí de vista?

Algo me ciega, ya la veo, estas ahí cerca mío como siempre, porque todo lo que buscamos siempre tiene que estar a la vuelta de la esquina. Si hay un Dios ahí arriba seguro le divierte hacer la vida, más insoportable para las personas.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso a ese inmortal acosador probablemente también le gusta hacerlo.

_Sabes tu voz mental es tan fuerte que escucho todo lo que dices, incluso si cierro la conexión._

Me siento especial, el acosador no quiere acosarme.

_Realmente eres muy molesta, que tal si te callas y despiertas, por favor así otras personas tendrán que soportarte._

Como si tú no fueras peor que yo.

_Probablemente seamos igual que molesto cariño, pero a diferencia de ti yo no tengo mucha paciencia, me gusta que las cosas se hagan rápidamente._

Lo cual es irónico ya que eres inmortal.

_La ironía lo hace divertido_.

**Tomoyo**

Es muy impresionante lo fuerte que puede ser una niña, le pegaron muy duro, la tiraron abajo y no la dejaron ponerse de pie. Pero aun así ella se levantó se sacudió la mugre, para continuar adelante, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Viéndola ahora como lucha con todas sus fuerzas para despertar al fin, el sudor le caía por las mejillas mojándolas, el seño fruncido mostraba cuanto trabajo le costaba. La mueca que formaban sus labios como si no le gustara hacerlo.

Pude escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abrió permitiéndole a una brisa de frio colarse, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con un Shaoran claramente cansado, que se desplomo en la silla, para después cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

_ ¿Cansado? –no lo puedo evitar los ángeles son perfectas victimas para molestar.

_No molestes, no es mi día –siempre pensando que sus días son peores que los demás, como si eso fuera posible.

_ ¿Cuándo es tu día? Desde que te conozco ningún día es tuyo –ven esa mirada de, te odio por completo y culpa de ese odio, es la que amo.

_Eres molesta, ¿lo sabías? –por supuesto.

_Claro, me lo dicen desde que era una tierna niña –su sonrisa era demasiado bondadosa para mi gusto.

_ ¿Alguna vez fuiste una tierna niña?

_Por supuesto los 5 primeros años de vida –escuchamos un sonido, como si se estuvieran aclarando la garganta.

Giramos para encontrarnos con una Sakura completamente despierta y ahogándose, al verme sus ojos se mostraron confundidos, principalmente por que me olvide, que supuestamente nos conocimos durante dos segundos y encima yo era una niña tímida, al menos para ella, rayos.

_ ¿Sakurita? Estas bien, estuve tan preocupada, te reconocí cuando visite a mi abuela, tenia tanto miedo que te hubiera pasado algo –gire para mirar a Shaoran que se estaba esforzando por no reír.

_ ¿Qué…haces…aquí? –creí que se lo había explicado.

_Estaba preocupada, le pregunte a tu madre si me dejaría cuidarte para que ella descansara –asistió para después mirar a su alrededor, se detuvo en el vaso de agua, por lo que se lo alcance, empezó a beberlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

**Sakura **

Al fin logre despertar, ¿Qué encuentro? A una Tomoyo, creo que se llamaba así, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero estoy más que segura que esos ojos violetas los he visto en algún lado. Pero después de darme una explicación muy confusa, que no entendí muy bien, me encuentro esperando que mis tíos aparezcan.

_ ¿Cuándo volverá mi tía? –Me miro sin entender –dijiste que le preguntaste a mi madre, mi madre murió así que supongo que te cruzaste con mi tía.

_Oh lo lamento no sabía nada ¿Por qué siempre hablo estupideces? –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

_Tranquila no es tu culpa no sabias –intente abrázala pero los cables que me conectaban a maquinas, evitaban que me moviera.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras? –siento que cada miembro de mi cuerpo se hubiera quebrado.

_He estado mejor –su sonrisa tiene la capacidad de relajarme, lo cual es raro ya que no la conozco muy bien.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todas las personas dentro de la habitación, que para mi sorpresa era muchas, recién me acabo de dar cuenta del chico de cabello castaño, guapo, pero algo me pone incomoda respecto a él. Mi tía entro con una taza de café, claramente aliviada de verme despierta, casi se me arroja encima, mi tío me sonrió para después arrojarle una mirada de odio al extraño.

_Estábamos tan preocupados, ¿Cómo te sientes? –se notaba desde lejos que no habían dormido por días, me siento algo culpable por eso.

_Recuperándome, mis músculos acaban de despertar –me abrazo nuevamente.

_Se que te recuperaras rápidamente –se giro mirando a mis visitantes –necesitamos hablar con ella, a solas.

_Por supuesto señora, nos vemos Sakurita –la mirada en la cara de mi tía me hacia entender que Tomoyo le agradaba, pero por muy extraño que suene no creo que le agrade ese chico raro.

_ ¿Qué paso en todo este tiempo? –parecía triste por algo.

_Muchas cosas pero ahora lo más importante es…tu madre preparo algo para ti que tu tío y yo no teníamos conocimiento –no me gusta como esta yendo esta conversación -¿ella te hablo de una escuela a la que querías que asistieras?

_No, ¿Por qué siento que me están castigando? –okey su mirada de terror me indica que no tuve que decir eso.

_No, no te estamos castigando cariño, solo…tu madre antes de ese momento trágico, te preparo la inscripción a una escuela para chicos especiales -¿especiales? ¿Soy retrasada?

_ ¿Tengo un problema mental?

_No, no, cariño no, solo ella quería que tú fueras por una habilidad que tienes -¿habilidad que yo supiera no soy buena en nada? –es más te consiguió una beca de deportes.

_Ella quería que fuera a ese lugar a ¿jugar deportes? –asistió con la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa…algo falsa.

_ ¿No eres buena en ningún deporte? –en realidad sí, pero no como para conseguir una beca.

_Atletismo, fui a un club cuando era niña.

_Ella capaz quiso que siguieras con eso –en realidad tuve que dejarlo ya que no nos alcanzaba el dinero, pero nunca pensé que ella hubiera hecho eso –la escuela empieza en marzo, dentro de poco y bueno es un internado, deberás ir a vivir haya, pero no pienses que te estamos echando, solo queremos que hagas lo que tu madre quería para ti.

_Si supongo que debería hacerlo –me abrazo nuevamente, cosa que realmente me está incomodando.

_En otras noticias, descubrieron una pista sobre el caso –si él me hablo de eso.

_Fue un hombre –me miraron sorprendidos.

_ ¿Cómo…recordaste algo? –no, pero si ese inmortal molesto tenía razón, mi venganza seria dulce y dolorosa.

_No, pero algo me dice fue así –parecía decepcionada, pero no puedo hacer nada.

_Ya está todo preparado para tu viaje –genial, bien por mi –charle con tu amiga Tomoyo, me hubiera hecho sentir mejor saber que tenias una amiga.

Me siento un poco culpable, pero hipotéticamente por conocer a alguien un día no quiere decir que sea tu amiga.

_La conocí el día que me torturaron con el loquero, tú estabas ahí –frunció el seño sin entender, intentando recordar.

_Ah la chica que estaba a tu lado cuando salí del consultorio, quien lo diría –yo probablemente –como sea ella va a esa escuela, al menos tendrás una amiga contigo.

_Genial –si una nueva aventura, me asegurare de descubrir quién me hizo esto.

_Sé que lo harás mi niña._

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Bueno otro capítulo más, me emociono yo solita **** espero que le guste.**

**Tengo como nuevo proyecto empezar a escribir una historia que tenga como base y principal característica, la participación del público por así decirlo, se que no tengo tantas personas que me siguen o que me conocen, pero quiero intentarlo, dejare en mi perfil ciertas encuestas que estaría genial que completara, la primera es ¿De qué pareja quieren que escriba?, les recuerdo que en base a sus respuestas la escribiré, si esta no recibe "votos" no la empezare.**

**Gracias nuevamente para mas comunicación ya saben estoy en twitter.**

**Gracias y Nos Vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Final**

Sé que alegrarme por irme de la casa de mis tíos no es lo correcto, pero lo hago, se que les provoque muchos problemas. Por esa razón es un alivio saber que pueden continuar con su vida y al mismo tiempo que estén seguros que yo también lo haga.

O al menos eso quiero que crean, ahora mi existencia solo puede ser justificada por la obsesión de la venganza. Lo único en mi mente ahora es atrapar al maldito que le hizo eso a mi familia, no dejare que se salga con la suya y si tengo que aguantar ir a una escuela de pacotilla para eso, lo hare con gusto.

Por lo que no me importa que me hayan empacado todo, como acosadores, solo quiero llegar y empezar con mi objetivo. Tomoyo al parecer tenía varias sorpresas para mi, sobre todo porque aunque ella quiera negarlo sé que no es la niñita buena que me hizo creer la última vez.

En varias ocasiones se le escapan gestos algo sospechosos, pero siempre me sonríe cuando quiero sacarle la careta. No me gusta pero tampoco me molesta, no es un problema que quiera solucionar de manera inmediata.

Pero lo que si me molesta es estar en un avión lleno de personas sucias, que no paran de quejarse de todo. Encima hay varios niños que con mi toda dulzura y buena onda les digo que quiero matarlos lentamente y que les duela.

_ ¿Qué estas pensando Sakurita? –odio que me llame así, suena falso.

_En que realmente odio que actúes como si fueras un robot que quiere introducirse en mi vida –abrió los ojos sorprendida –también que ese niño de la derecha es irritante.

Se giro para ver justo cuando dicho niño me sacaba la lengua, la risa de ella al parecer le provoco vergüenza ya que miro a otro lado con las mejillas rojas. Es como si tuviera el poder de domar insoportables, debería ser maestra.

_Yo creo que es tierno –por la sonrisa del niño diría que el también quiere que lo crea.

_No me digas, yo creo que voy a golpearlo si me molesta mucho –me saco la lengua de nuevo, definitivamente lo voy a golpear, ¿Qué me iban hacer? Soy menor al igual que el.

_No digas eso, solo debes tener paciencia –si como no, paciencia, puf que tontería.

_Tu ten paciencia, yo tendré personalidad –si definitivamente voy a odiar su sonrisa, capaz le pego a ella.

_Puedes decir lo que quieras de mi pero seguiré siendo tu amiga –no creo recordar que le propusiera serlo, menos aun que nos hayamos agradado lo suficiente como para "hacerlo natural", como decía mi madre.

_Aja –miro por la ventanilla como iba apareciendo una enorme ciudad frente a mí.

_Estamos llegando –tengo un mal presentimiento.

_ ¿Adónde me llevan? –Frunció el ceño confundida –realmente crees que soy tan idiota como para creer que voy a ir a una escuela especial o que mi madre tenía planeado llevarme a ella.

_Les dije que nadie se lo creería, pero Shao jamás me hace caso -¿Shao? –el dijo que convencería a tu tía, que con sus enormes ojos marrones la conquistaría, te digo ahí si hay un gato muerto.

_ ¿Quién es Shaoran? –se quedo congelada, supongo que el nombre se le escapo.

_Es tu guardia, por así decirlo -¿por así decirlo? –es un ángel, le ordenaron vigilarte.

_ ¿Vigilarme? –Asistió -¿Por qué necesitaba vigilancia?

_Querían ver si tú eras la persona responsable de la muerte de tu familia –así que probablemente me hubieran eliminado.

_Así que en el momento en que la policía descubrió mi inocencia…

_Nosotros también la descubrimos –si definitivamente no me gusta que me vigilen.

_ ¿Él era el encargado de matarme? –Asistió lentamente, casi como con miedo -¿Por qué no lo hizo?

_Deberías preguntarle a él –mire por la ventanilla para darme cuenta que ya habíamos aterrizado, por lo que empezamos a salir sin que nos atropellaran, cosa no fue tan fácil.

El aeropuerto es el lugar más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida, solo ver como la gente anda desesperada de un lugar a otro, los olores, es simplemente irritante. Tomoyo al parecer sabía perfectamente a donde ir, ya que no se detuvo en ningún momento, agarro mis maletas y empezó a caminar hacia delante.

En las afueras se acerco a un chico castaño muy alto, tipo modelo, podría decirles que es perfecto, como las antiguas esculturas griegas, pero no, su cara de "no me molestes o te rompo los huesos" arruina ese ambiente. Tomoyo se giro para mirarme con una sonrisa, esas típicas de me voy a divertir a costa tuya.

_El es Shaoran –así que ese chico con cara de pocos amigos era el que había decidido no matarme, maravilloso.

_Hola, ¿Cómo fue el viaje? –sí, su voz podría haber derretido a todas las mujeres de la zona, cosa que veo que logro, ya que las chicas de la puerta le estaban sonriendo como estúpidas, ¿Qué oí yo? Me importa un rábano lo que me contestes.

_Genial, me encanta subirme a aviones y viajar a lo desconocido –ninguna reacción por parte de él, este chico es aburrido.

_Me alegro –al parecer no reconoce el sarcasmos –continuemos, iras a una casa especialmente diseñada para ti.

_Genial –eso suena muy bien, probablemente sea una prisión.

Nos subimos al auto para conducir durante unas tres horas, salimos de la ciudad, nos adentramos al campo y llegamos a donde el gaucho perdió el poncho, ¿conocen ese lugar? Bueno más lejos nos fuimos nosotros, ahí justo al lado de la loma del quinoto, créanme tenía el árbol a mi lado, plantado en el patio.

Si no entienden lo que digo se los traduzco, en la mitad del desierto, justo ahí nos encontramos, donde ni siquiera una serpiente hay dando vueltas. Si este chico realmente no quiere que me relacione con personas, no es que me moleste pero tampoco me agrada estar incomunicada.

_ ¿Por qué me trajiste al culo del mundo? –levanto una ceja, mientras mostraba algo de…No sé cómo decirlo…alegría…importancia…que se yo mostro sentimientos, es un inicio.

_Aquí estarás a salvo -¿a salvo de que o de quien? –también la gente estará a salvo de ti.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Piensas que voy atacar personas? –su seriedad me indica que si - ¿acasos no sabes que soy inocente?

_Lo sé –pues no parece –pero tú no sabes nada de los hombres –lobos, y yo sí.

_No me gusta que me oculten cosas así que, qué tal si te aclaras –ignorándome por completo, entro a la casa, si tengo que soportar a este chico voy a explotar.

Entre a la casa para descubrir que se parecía mucho a la de mis padres, incluso tenia cosas de mis abuelos, es como si la hubieran construido exclusivamente de recuerdos míos. Me trae buenos recuerdos, pero también malos, no quiero estar en este lugar.

_Sé lo que piensas, pero las similitudes son accidentales, en este lugar te ayudaremos a controlar tus necesidades mas básicas –no entiendo.

_ ¿Qué tal si me explicar todo? Desde el inicio –se sentó en la silla mas cerca para verme, parecía mayor bajo esa luz.

_Los hombres o mujeres lobos son criaturas poderosas pero muy impredecibles, no tienen control, cada vez que te transformas puedes matar a alguien.

_ ¿Transformarme?, ¿en qué me transformare?

_En lobo, lo dice el nombre –okey me convertiré en lobo, genial –Sakura tu especie es conocida por solo una cosa, matar, matan a todos, amigos, enemigos, familiares, ¿entiendes el motivo por el cual te creía culpable?

_Creíste que me había transformado –asistió -¿Cuándo lo hare?

_En la primera luna llena –ya he sobrevivido en lunas llenas –durante la mordida, pasa un tiempo en donde el cuerpo va cambiando de a poco, tres días, una semana depende del ser humanos, empieza por los sentidos hasta terminar con los huesos, después de ese tiempo empiezan a transformarse a niveles mentales, a actuar mas como lobos.

_Así que tu plan es evitarlos –negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para buscar un vaso con agua.

_No mi plan es que lo domines, es muy difícil pero se puede hacer, tardaras, pero algo en ti me hace pensar que podrás hacerlo –eso me hace sentir mejor.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_Claro.

_Cuando estaba inconsciente escuche una voz en mi cabeza, que me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrarme a mí misma.

_Los lobos tienen dos personalidades, la humana que sería la tuya y la del lobo que domina durante la transformación.

_No creo que sea eso –el no puede ser simplemente una personalidad mía.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? –lo veo en su mirada, cree que estoy loca.

_Dijo que era inmortal –si llame su atención –también menciono algo de cortar la conexión y una voz mental

_ ¿Estás segura? – ¿enserio acaba de hacer la pregunta mas estúpida del universo?

_Po supuesto que estoy segura.

_No hay nadie capaz de comunicarse a través de las mentes –genial soy loca incluso en el mundo de los locos – ¿Qué tal si te vas a dormir? Mañana será un día difícil, el primer día de entrenamiento.

Maravilloso seré militar ahora, tendré entrenamiento, mire a una Tomoyo muy calladita cosa que no me agrada. Ella se giro para adentrarse en un pasillo largo, por lo que la seguí sin saber bien a donde iba.

_Esta es tu habitación, la mía estará enfrente y Shaoran estará en la sala –genial, la habitación es idéntica a la mía, justo lo que quería –descansa te hará bien.

Tengo el presentimiento que me enfrentare a algunas situaciones sumamente dolorosas, como puede ser que tenga tanta mala suerte, ¿nunca terminara? Ahora solo queda acostarse e intentar dormir un poco, ¿Por qué escucho aleteos?

_Lo escuchas a él._

¿Quién es él? ¿y adonde fuiste acosador?

_Realmente necesito otro nombre._

Me gusta ese, ¿me vas a contestar?

_Escuchas al ángel, puede esconder sus alas pero jamás el sonido de ellas._

Dice que no es posible que te escuche ¿Qué me dices al respecto?

_Tienes dos opciones niña._

Aja.

_La primera, estás loca._

Esa no me gusta.

_¿A quién le gustaría?, la segunda soy algo que ni tu amigo conoce._

Me gusta más esa, creo que es la correcta.

_Crees bien._

¿Qué me espera ahora?

_Dolor probablemente y mucho._

¿Nunca traes buenas noticias?

_Lo hacía antes pero se volvió aburrido._

Genial, ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Tengo muchos nombres, supongo que puedes elegir el que quieras o ponerme uno nuevo._

¿Por qué no me dices tú primer y verdadero nombre?

_Uhm creo que lo olvide con los años._

¿Te molesta mucho que te llame acosador?

_Jajaja en realidad no, me recuerdas a mi esposa, ella también me llama así._

¿Está viva?

_Claro, si estuviera muerta mi vida sería muy aburrida._

¿Me ayudaras a atrapar al desgraciado que me hizo esto?

_Ese es mi principal objetivo._

¿Qué hago ahora?

_Entrena, mientras menos posibilidades tengas de lastimar a alguien que quieras, mejor te sentirás y más fuerte serás._

Gracias, acosador.

_Te enviare ayuda cuando te crea preparada para enfrentarlo._

¿Me dejaras sola?

_No cariño, ¿Quién me haría la vida imposible si tú no estuvieras?_

Tu esposa probablemente, ¿a quién enviaras?

_Eso es cierto, Kaho es una mujer muy buena en este tipo de cosas charlare con ella y decidirá sola a quien enviar._

¿Quién es esa mujer?

_Alguien de confianza y al mismo tiempo alguien que no quieres tener en tu contra._

Me desperté después del sueño menos raro de estos días, eran las cinco de la mañana, pero sin una pisca de cansancio me levante para encontrar al angelito mirando televisión como si fuera de lo más normal tener alas en la espalda, moda del siglo 21.

_Despertaste, ¿estás lista? –okey aquí voy mundo cruel, recuérdenme como una heroína y no se atrevan a robarme nada.

_Estoy más que lista –para mi desgracia, realmente necesito un hobby

_No hay vuelta atrás –no me digas –todo lo que conoces será borrado, ahora perteneces a nuestro mundo y obedecerás nuestras reglas, te guste o no.

_Hagámoslo antes que me arrepienta.

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**

**Espero que les haya agradado la historia, si desean que la continúen díganmelo que lo hare sin ningún problema. Realmente me gusta mucho la historia y para haber empezado con los ojos vendados creo que me fue bastante bien.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios me ayudaría mucho saber que les provoca esta historia o si no les gusto algo en concreto. Si quieren saber sobre fechas de actualizaciones de otras historias mías entren a mi face o twitter que ahí las público.**

**Gracias por todo y con orgullo me despido, Nos Vemos (algo en esta frase suena mal)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogo**

De acuerdo pasar más de tres horas haciendo abdominales no era lo que tenía en mente como entrenamiento. Mis huesos me duelen, ni les quiero hablar de mis músculos, hay partes de mi cuerpo que no soy capaz de sentir.

Estar bajo el sol, sin tomar agua, mirando como el angelito se acostaba bajo la sobra me provocaba una furia indescriptible. Mientras que la querida Tomoyo me sonreía como si nuestra situación fuera lo más normal de todo el planeta.

_ ¿Sabes hay algo que no me has dicho? –una más para la larga lista de incógnitas.

_ ¿Así? ¿Qué me falto decirte? –todo.

_No sé, puedes iniciar por decirme que eres –si la pregunta más importante, por la manera que habla sobre Syaoran, era claro que no le agradaban los ángeles, pero no parecía ser nada extraño.

_ ¿Yo? Soy la codicia y la lujuria volando por el planeta -¿Qué? Por favor que no inicie con los acertijos que ya no puedo más.

_Explica o te rompo algo –rio mientras se acomodaba mejor en la sillita que usaba para tomar sol.

_Eres muy divertida de eso no hay duda, soy lo que ustedes llaman súcubo -¿sucu qué?

_No tengo la menor idea de que es eso –me miro sorprendida, casi shoqueada, cuando Syaoran empezó a reír a carcajadas, no lo había visto así jamás, se veía bastante guapo.

_Quién lo diría, después de tantas burlas que tengo que soportar, jamás creí escuchar eso –respiro fuerte como saboreando el sabor –la orgullosa súcubo no es conocida por la cultura popular.

_Cierra la boca ángel o te la cierro yo –se dio vuelta para mirarme cara a cara, esta vez enojada -¿realmente no sabes que es un súcubo?

_No.

_Esto es una monstruosidad, una abominación –aja, se enojo un poquito.

_Los súcubos son conocidos por alimentarse de la lujuria de los seres humanos –lujuria, genial eso explica porque los hombres se vuelven locos cuando están cerca de ella.

_ ¿Cómo se alimentan de esa lujuria? –si soy sucia de mente, no esperen menos de mi, soy adolecente.

_No seas sucia cariño –si, debí darme cuenta por su sonrisa, esa de me he tirado a medio planeta –tenemos métodos, que ni los angelitos conocen.

_Puede ser verdad –sus ojos marrones me miraron divertidos –pero los mitos nos han dado una idea bastante cercana.

_Eso no quiere decir que sean verdades, por eso son mitos –okey, me perdí, la mire encogiéndome de hombros, ella solo suspiro –los humanos nos ven como criaturas que a través del sexo logran alimentarse.

_Pero no es así –hace una mueca que me indicaba que no era así.

_Un simple beso a veces da más que ese acto –ese acto, rara forma de decirlo, se me ocurren millones de maneras de llamarlo, pero no, elige la más extraña.

_Créele –empezó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana –oh realmente me encantaría creerlo pero después de tantos años de ver su manera de actuar se me dificulta un poco.

_Cierra la boca angelito, no estoy de humor –hay tantas cosas para preguntar y yo tuve que armar un quilombo entre estos dos, ahora ¿Qué debería preguntarles?

_Me quieren decir por qué se llevan tan mal ustedes dos –ambos me miraron como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta -¿Qué?, ¿está mal preguntar?

_No ahora formas parte de nuestro mundo tienes que saberlo –miro a Shaoran esperando que el empezara, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que era un tema bastante delicado para ambos.

_Yo se lo contare, pero que quede claro, esto no es una linda historia como la que te muestran en la escuela, tiene muerte, asesinatos y mucha sangre en el medio -¿realmente quiero saberlo?, ¿estoy dispuesta a meterme en lleno en este mundo? Una vez que entre no hay salida.

_De eso puedes estar completamente segura_

_ ¿Lista? –Asistí, aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo –Bien quiero que comprendas como era ese tiempo, era una época en donde todos creían que Dios les iba ayudar, era una…era complicada para vivir, no había televisión, ni radio, ni teléfono, ni celular, no había nada, solo el campo y las ovejas.

_ ¿Ovejas? –Asistió, ¿es una broma? -¿Qué demonios podrían hacer con las ovejas?

_Lana, ropa, eran tiempo más simples, donde los chicos se contentaban con un palo y una roca, para divertirse por todo el día –que tiempos más aburridos –se dice que en esas épocas, había muchas tribus, pequeñas comunidades que se distanciaban unas de otras por un par de metros, jamás hablaban, jamás luchaban, no sabían de la existencia de la otra. Hasta que un día, una logro contacto, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es lo que sucedió después.

_ Me vas a contar la historia resumida, ¿verdad? –soy la persona más impaciente del planeta no quiero que gasten una maldita hora de mi vida en un cuento de hadas –preferiría hacer ejercicio a escuchar algo que dure mucho tiempo.

_Relájate te hare un resumen bastante breve, como iba diciendo, una tribu de esas del inicio, después de una revelación, empezaron a caminar por la tierra pasando la palabra de Dios –esto es demasiado religioso para mi gusto –empezaron a hablar con las demás tribus diciendo que debían hacerle caso a Dios.

_Que mandones –levanto la ceja enojado mientras Tomoyo se descostillaba de la risa -¿Qué? A mí no me gusta que me intenten convencer de algo, si tanto necesita que pase su palabra ¿Por qué no lo hacia el?

_No voy a iniciar esta discusión contigo, no te ves como el tipo religiosa –no lo soy –eran tiempos en los que la religión lo era todo, Dios mandaba, era el supremo, pero como te pasa a ti, le paso a muchos, no les agradaba que alguien decidiera que debían creer en Dios.

_Tampoco ellos se lo facilitaron –Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, mientras que Shaoran respiraba para calmarse – ¿Qué? Vas a negar que mataban personas.

_No, lo que voy a hacer es decirte que te calles para que cuente la historia –asistió para después acostarse, el me miro a mi mientras negaba con la cabeza –como sea, los creyentes vagaron por el mundo pero no lograron nada, hasta que unos idiotas decidieron marcarlos.

_ ¿Marcarlos? –asistió.

_Con fuego y acero, en el pecho, muy feo, horrible, pero como sea, los creyentes murieron, a menos algunos, los niños fueron los primeros, las mujeres no aguantaron muy bien, pero fue un golpe duro para ellos.

_ ¿Qué hicieron? –el se quedo quieto sin responder, para después mirar a Tomoyo.

_Lo que todo idiota hace cuando no piensa, actuar –suena razonable –decidieron por si solos que debían castigarlos, así que empezaron a atacar a los que los marcaron.

_Mataban a los hombres, se aprovechaban de las mujeres, quemaban niños, en pocas palabras enloquecieron, pero solo lo hizo un grupo, la otra parte se dio cuenta después de los primeros días que no estaban haciendo las cosas bien.

_Premio para ellos.

_Como sea, se dice que Dios se asqueo de su comportamiento y los castigo –miro nuevamente a Tomoyo, como si esta parte no le agradara.

_Ahí es cuando aparecemos nosotros -¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo? –los castigo, otorgándoles una maldición, la de la lujuria.

_ ¿Así fueron creados? –que…ni siquiera sé qué decir.

_Si, los primeros, nacieron por eso, mientras que el segundo grupo se les dio alas para iluminar –hasta yo se que la segunda parte la dijo con sarcasmos.

_Y así nacimos nosotros –Cool, lo sabía, no debí preguntar –como veras el motivo de que no nos agrademos vienen de siglos atrás.

_En resumen, son unos idiotas que están peleados por algo que no vieron ni vivieron –ambos se quedaron quietos sin saber que decir, intentaban buscar las palabras pero no se les ocurría nada –ni ¿siquiera lo negaran?

_Sakura, no entiendes nuestro mundo, menos aun nuestros motivos –definitivamente son idiotas.

_Como quieran, pero me suena tonto el hecho de pelearse por algo que paso hace tanto tiempo que ya no hay nadie vivo –ambos me miraron petrificados, si definitivamente son idiotas –y díganme tontos que pelean por estupideces ¿donde entro yo en esa historia?

_ ¿A qué te refieres? –Shaoran me miro confundido.

_Los hombres lobos son amigos de los angelitos o como ustedes dos tienen peleas con alguien por quien sabe que –ambos empezaron a reír claramente me estaban tomando el pelo, pero no me importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer que soportarlos, por lo que decidí levantarme para irme a mi nueva habitación.

_Vamos no te enojes Sakurita, te contare –me detuve para después girarme, soy curiosa de eso no hay duda –somos amigas, te lo dije cuando nos encontramos, los súcubos y hombres lobos siempre estuvieron juntos, siempre nos apoyamos y siempre lo haremos.

_ ¿En serio? Así que en resumen nos peleamos con los angelitos igual que tu.

_Bueno si, nos apoyamos entre nosotros por lo que mis enemigos son tus enemigos –mire a Shaoran esperando que acotara algo, al verme, su sonrisita de chico bueno la expandió.

_Ustedes están en guerra con los vampiros y nosotros somos sus amigos, por lo que en síntesis nos llevamos mal solo porque nuestros liados se llevan mal –es una muy estúpida razón, pero por lo visto este lugar está lleno de estúpidas razones.

_Genial ¿no tendré que ver a un vampiro verdad? –ellos se miraron pensando.

_No lo creo, los súcubos no se llevan bien con ellos y a decir verdad tampoco me agradan mucho –pude sentir como algo en mi interior se movía, casi como si me estuviera retorciendo o algo se moviera dentro de mí, era extraño, demasiado a decir verdad -¿te sientes bien?

_No, creo que algo está dentro de mi –se miraron asustados, como si supieran lo que significara -¿Qué? Díganme por favor.

_Creí que faltaba días para la Luna –Tomoyo solo se quedaba quieta casi reclamándole.

_Yo también, pero al parecer calculamos mal –me miraron esta vez esperando, que algo mas pasara, mi pregunta en este momento si tuviera voz, seria ¿Qué esperan?

_Que ataques_

¿De qué hablas?

_Te estás transformando, eso no quiere decir que atacaras a cualquiera que esté cerca de ti_

Yo jamás haría eso.

_Puede ser pero no serás tu quien controle tu cuerpo._

¿Cómo evito que suceda?

_No puedes, solo puedes rezar que no mates a nadie._

¿Estoy dormida?

_No estás atrapada, en tu propia mente, sorprendente lo que un hombre lobo hace durante su transformación. La capacidad que tiene de dejar que su lado más oscuro tome poder._

No quiero que eso pase, tiene que haber una forma.

_Dependiendo de qué tan oscuro sea tu lado inconsciente, será el grado de sufrimiento que provocaras._

¿Cuándo despertare?

_Te asombrara saber que no dura mucho, solo hasta que la Luna se oculte en el Sol._

Eso no tienen mucho sentido, pero de acuerdo.

Mis ojos parpadearon para ver una Tomoyo completamente sucia que me miraba con una sonrisa, no sé qué paso pero sé que no fue nada bueno, se la veía cansada y muy mal herida. Pero aun así me miraba bondadosamente, como la primera vez que la conocí, con miedo pero amabilidad.

_ ¿Qué paso?, ¿Están los dos bien? –mire a mi alrededor pero no vi al angelito, eso si me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, lo cual me pone muy incómoda.

_Si, Shaoran se fue después de...bueno después que todo tu pelo desapareciera y volvieras a tu forma humana –en resumen se fue cuando me vio sin ropa.

_Genial, y yo que pensaba que solo mi novio me vería en esta situación –ella me sonrió mientras se largaba a reír, si se está burlando de mí.

_Bueno, eso es lo que pasara desde ahora acostúmbrate y vístete ya que estamos hablando de eso –si esa sería una buena idea, por lo que empecé a ocultar todo lo que no debería mostrar.

_Este es el inicio, ¿verdad?

_Si, uno del cual me complace decir que formo parte –su hombro estaba cubierto de sangre, pero ella seguía en pie.

De eso soy capaz, de ese grado de maldad, capaz que realmente hay un dios que me castigo, que no quiere que sea feliz. No sé que hice para merecer esto, pero de algo estoy completamente segura no dejare que nadie ni nada me distraiga de mi objetivo.

_Nadie te está castigando, esta es la vida, cada uno tiene escrito un camino a seguir pero depende de cada uno determinar cómo lo cruzara._

¿Este es mi destino? Ser una criatura que mata por no poder controlarse.

_No, ser una criatura que puede cambiar lo que tiene frente a ella, eso es difícil de encontrar, tengo muchos años en mi cuerpo, pero jamás he conocido a una mujer lobo tan determinada como tú._

Gracias acosador, necesitare palabras de ánimo para lo que me encontrare en el futuro.

_Realmente necesito otro nombre, ¿Qué tal? El magnífico._

Me quedo con acosador, te queda mejor.

_Eres insoportable niña, no creas que no te seguiré ofreciendo alternativas, pero por otro lado es bueno que tengas tu sentido del humor intacto._

Es lo único que tengo ahora, eso y un par de amigos bien locos.

_Pues te enviare a uno más, es muy especial, no hay muchas como ella, pero cuando la conozcas darás cuenta que no debes tener miedo de tu lado lobo._

Ella terminara muerta.

_No, si alguien tiene que terminar muerto serás tu cariño, no hagas enojar a una estrella._

Como digas estoy agotada, tengo mucho que hacer, no todos los días te das cuenta que tienes que modificar tu destino.

**Gracias por los comentarios y por leer.**

**Espero que la historia le haya gustado, a mi bastante, inicie con los ojos vendados y termine con algo interesante, de eso no tengo dudas. Disfruten las festividades y no se olviden dejar su comentario me serviría de mucho, sobre todo para saber si quieren que continue.**

**Nos Vemos y Felices Fiestas.**


End file.
